This invention relates generally to floor mats, and more particularly, to floor mats which can be used in surgical applications for the absorption of bodily fluids resulting therefrom over the course of surgery which must be sanitarily contained and later removed from the operating area.
There are a substantial number of different types of mats, disposable floor pads and handkerchiefs for wiping up, cleaning up, and even catching various fluids which may fall upon the floor.
A search directed to classifications 4/581, 5/420, 52,660, 114/229, 428/54, 78, 82, 152, 156, and 319.9 would uncover a number of different types of floor mats, even some foldable mats:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,868,940 R. Masadi Sept. 26, 1989 4,328,275 L. M. Vargo May 4, 1982 4,278,719 M. A. Sarnecki July 14, 1981 3,512,529 M. Nimoy May 19, 1970 2,897,108 K. J. Harwood July 28, 1959 2,503,174 J. Salvadore April 4, 1950 2,282,672 V. Nelson May 12, 1942 2,251,372 D. A. Nicholson Aug. 5, 1941 2,140,902 E. M. Fischer Dec. 20, 1938 2,057,162 J. A. Richey Oct. 13, 1936 984,765 B. D. Knickerbocker Feb. 21, 1911 ______________________________________
The more pertinent patents listed above are discussed in greater detail below:
Harwood U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,108 This patent is directed to a disposable absorbent pad or handkerchief. The pad is comprised of two absorbent layers made from porous webs of cellulose fibers and a moisture impervious backing made from suitable plastic such as polyethylene, polyvingl alcohol, or the like. However, the absorbent layers are not sectionalized and the plastic backing does not have a nonskid surface.
Vargo U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,275 This patent is directed to a disposable floor mat. The mat is comprised of a corrugated top layer made from a mixture of cellulose fibers and dialdehyde starch, two absorbent layers made from an acrylamide starch and a cellulosic fibrous material, respectively, and a liquid impervious bottom layer made from a polyethylene or polyester film. It should be noted that the top layer is coated in part with a liquid repellent and the first absorbent layer is impregnated with a sanitizing agent such as chlorophenol.
Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,672 This patent is directed to a sanitary doormat. The mat is comprised of an elongated rectangular receptacle made from metal or another liquid impervious material, an absorbent pad made from a fibrous material, and a germicidal liquid. The absorbent pad fits into the shallow opening of the receptacle. The liquid germicide is contained in the receptacle sufficient in volume to keep the pad moist and chemically effective. The absorbent pad is not removable from the receptacle.
Salvadore U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,174 This patent is directed to an absorbent bathroom mat. The mat is comprised of a metal or plastic watertight receptacle for holding a removable absorbent pad made from a sponge-like substance such as sponge rubber, and rubber nonskid feet or suction cups. The weight of anyone standing on the absorbent pad forces the liquid from the pad into the receptacle. The receptacle can then be emptied and the absorbent pad replaced.
Fischer U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,902 This patent is directed to an absorbent bathroom mat. The mat is comprised of an absorbent layer made from sponge or a similar material and a thin rubber or liquid impervious apron. The apron is attached to the absorbent pad by snap fasteners and is designed to lie over the side of a bath tub. The mat does not comprise a liquid impervious floor-facing layer and the absorbent pad is not sectionalized for folding. The liquid impervious apron disclosed merely serves as a means to keep the mat adjacent to the side of the bath tub.
The other patents are directed to other absorbent devices.
Still there are some types of mats which are made of treated polypropylene fiber which absorbs a great deal of fluid relative to its weight. These mats are flexible and are used primarily for absorbing excess floor fluids.
It is highly desirable to have a surgical floor mat which can be easily stored, is quickly positioned on the floor, retains fluids resulting from surgery, and can be easily discarded in a compact manner. Furthermore, the mat should not leak upon the floor and create an infection or a safety hazard over the course of its use. The mat should be highly absorbent and have an undersurface which will prevent slippage of the mat in a dry or wet condition. The mat should have an ability to retain a substantial amount of fluid prior to its disposal. The mat could also comprise biodegradable materials which can be readily discarded in a safe manner. Also, the mat should be foldable and come in a variety of sizes to accommodate a variety of surgical conditions or surgical applications. The mat should also be safe to use and not present an obstacle to walking.
There is great interest in the health care area to have such a surgical mat that incorporates all the features and benefits described above.
The features identified above as being desired for surgical mats are all provided by the present invention.